This invention relates, in general, to a fluid compressor, and, more particularly, to a compressor having improved discharge valves.
Many reciprocating compressor cylinders utilize a piston assembly that reciprocates in a cylinder formed in the compressor body, with outer heads closing off the ends of the cylinder. In these arrangements, the piston assembly often includes a discharge valve that controls the gas flow through its body structure into the cylinder and then compresses the fluid before permitting the compressed fluid to discharge through the outlet.
These type of valve assemblies utilize a plate valve which xe2x80x9cliftsxe2x80x9d off a valve seat in response to a pressure differential created from one side of the valve to the other side, to permit flow through the assembly. However, this flow area through the valve assembly is often limited in size, which compromises the efficiency of the compressor.
Therefore, what is needed is a compressor of the above type according to which the valve assemblies have a relatively large flow area and the compressor thus has an increased efficiency.